Transkrypt:Odcinek 119
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Jest czerwiec, Anno Domini 2013. Obok takich tuz jak The last of As, Company of Heroes 2, czy Rimember Mi, z dna piekieł wydostaje się, lekko poddany liftingowi i przypudrowany, z pomocą batożącego co sił ekipę z eutechnyks, dip sjlwer, rajd tu hel, retribuszyn, czyli teoretycznie martwy od paru ładnych lat projekt, który nie powinien zostać wyjmowany z zamkniętej na cztery spusty pieczary do końca jego egzystencji, a co dopiero pokazany światu. Niedługo po trafieniu na planetę Ziemię, za sprawą serwisu cyfrowego Stim, gra otrzymała zatrzęsienie negatywnych recenzji od wszystkich szanowanych serwisów, niedługo później została okrzyknięta największym barachłem tamtego roku, a przez niektórych nawet i dekady, lądując tym samym na spodzie listy najgorszych gier na metacriticu, by wreszcie po niemalże szesnastu miesiącach, zostać zdjętą ze sklepu walw. I dlaczego Wam to wszystko znów opisuję? Gdyż dzisiaj, przyjrzę się produkcji, która jako pierwsza pokazała jak nie należy robić gier o motocyklistach. Twór, który śmiało można nazwać protoplastą chały roku dwa tysiące trzynastego, i hańbą dla przemysłu, zaprzepaszczającą jakiekolwiek nadzieje na pojawienie się dobrej pozycji o tej tematyce. Tak więc załóżcie kaski, skórzaną kamizelkę i połóżcie ręce na kierownicy, bo czeka nas prawdziwa jazda autostradą do epicentrum inferna. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Outlaw Chopper, została stworzona przez zespół z dżarhed games, który to możecie kojarzyć między innymi z takich perełek jak, nawi śils, weapons of mass destruction, western ałtloł, czy marin sharpshooter 3, które omówiłem dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć epizodów temu. Z kolei firmą, która dnia jedenastego lipca 2006 roku, położyła swoje owłosione łapska na procesie wydawniczym, było wiwendy universal games, które w późniejszych latach połączyło się wraz z innym koncernem, tworząc fuzję activision blizard, która obecnie zarabia na siebie miliardy dolarów. Co ciekawe, na takich portalach jak chociażby mobygames, nasze polskie gry online, czy nawet wikipedia, które to rozpisują się długo i szeroko na temat produktów zapomnianych przez ludzkość, na temat dzisiejszego bubla nie wspomniały ani słowa, a on sam w dniu premiery miał, prócz komputerów osobistych, wylądować także na xbox-ie, jednak realizacja wersji konsolowej została prędko anulowana, tuż przed wydaniem tej pecetowej. Słuch zaginął niedługo także po edycji na blaszaki, gdyż do chwili obecnej, na amazonie i ibeju ostało się jedynie parę kopii. I biorąc pod uwagę, dystrybutora, zaginięcie jego dziecka jest co najmniej zastanawiające. Zanim jednak przejdę do rzeczy, zobaczmy, jak wyrób wyjętych spod prawa twórców, poradził sobie na recenzenckim polu bitwy w Internecie. Jedynym portalem, który odważył się zbliżyć na chociażby minimalną odległość do tej lichoty, był ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, ze mną włącznie, jeden z bardziej liczących się portali w sieci, czyli gamespot, który swoją ocenę tego cuchnącego kilometrami szamba, zwieńczył dosadnym dwa i 4 dziesiąte na 10. Z kolei autorem artykułu, był Aleks Nawaro, teraz pracujący w dżajent bomb, którego możecie kojarzyć z dosyć wymownej wideo recenzji Big Rigs, na końcu której wystawił pierwszą lufę w historii tego serwisu, czyli po dziś dzień najniższą tam ocenę. I biorąc pod uwagę, że żadna u nich gra nie przekroczyła jedynki, można bez wahania stwierdzić, z jakiej klasy wytworem będziemy mieć tu do czynienia. Tuż po uruchomieniu pliku wykonalnego, oraz przeczekaniu znaków firmowych producenta oraz wydawcy, przed naszymi oczętami ukazuje się plansza tytułowa. Mamy wyjęte z szatańskiego kotła i ścinające nam gałki oczne, czerwono żółte gradientowe tło, kloce przypominają te z dzieła Pażytnowa, zbudowane z zalanych kipiącą lawą czworokątów, naszego twardziela z założonymi rękami, które to wyglądem przypominają bagietkę chapniętą przydrożnemu żabojadowi, jego motorynkę, zdradliwe lampy degeneracji i zguby, o których wspomnę nieco później, oraz wreszcie logo tego dziadostwa, na drewnianym pasku. Od pierwszych chwil obcowania z tym majstersztykiem, zdajemy sobie sprawę, iż będzie to prawdziwa jazda bez trzymanki. Pomijając już kwestie wzrokowe, reszta również nie powala. Nie licząc faktu, iż wszystkie ustawienia są umieszczone na czarnym, wręcz smolistym tle, to brak opcji konfiguracji efektów graficznych, jakości tekstur, czy poziomu oświetlenia daje się we znaki. Jednakże pierwszy zły znak, przestrzegający nas przed odpaleniem tego diabelstwa, pojawia się chwilę po dwukrotnym kliknięciu na ikonę aplikacji. Wtedy to bowiem pojawia się bitmapa, z czarnobiałym symbolem na kruczoczarnym tle, oraz nazwą odpalonego ścierwa, zapisaną gotycką czcionką. Chyba to mówi samo za siebie. Gra rozpoczyna się od dwuminutowej tyrady głównego bohatera w formie filmiku, w którym wszystkie linie dialogowe zostały przekazane nam w komiksowym stylu, przy czym to co dostarczyli twórcy ma się do ramek z maks pejna tak, jak laurka dla babci stworzona przy użyciu śliny, futryny oraz kolana, do Damy z Gronostajem Da winczjego. Tak więc, fabuła kręci się wokół motocyklisty imieniem Reks, który po przesiedzeniu w pace pięciu lat, postanawia dokonać upragnionej zemsty na tym, kto zrzucił go ze stołka i przejął cały jego gang. Przed trafieniem do więzienia nasz osiłek był na szczycie niejakiego klubu motocyklowego Żmije, w którym wszyscy żyli jak pączek w maśle, i nic i nikt nie było w stanie ich powstrzymać. Aż do jednego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy to do grupy dołączył koleś zwany ostrze, niedługo po przybyciu zbratał się z naszym władcą ulic, stając w nim ramię w ramię. Oczywiście ten potem okazuje się zdrajcą, który podczas jednej operacji wsypuje reksa, oddając go w ręce policji i zabierając przy okazji cały jego dobytek wraz z szajką. Naszym zadaniem jest skompletowanie nowej paczki motocyklistów, dorwanie z jej pomocą za wszelką cenę osobnika odpowiedzialnego za wynikły ambaras, i dopełnienie naszego przeznaczenia. Jednak na odkrywanie kolejnych fabularnych niuansów będziemy musieli sobie zapracować. I to dosłownie. Bowiem, aby otworzyć sobie furtkę do kolejnych etapów, popychających i tak szytą grubymi nićmi intrygę, będziemy musieli spełniać parokrotnie jeden z kilku zestawów zadań powierzonych nam przez grę, aż do wypełnienia na zielono paska obok głowy głównego bohatera, sygnalizującego postęp w wykonywaniu zleceń. Czyli innymi słowy harować w kółko nad tymi samymi poleceniami, by przejść do faktycznej, równie zapadającej w pamięć, rozgrywki. Raz wejdziemy w skórę kuriera, rozwożąc z punktu a do b pakunki, zatrzymując się w idealnych co do piksela pozycjach. Kiedy indziej z kolei zasiądziemy za kierownicą, by wziąć udział w wyścigu po mieście z oponentem z wodogłowiem. Przy następnej okazji zmuszeni będziemy śledzić inny pojazd, przez ciągnące się nieubłaganie minuty. A innym razem, niczym Ecjo Ałditore z produkcji Ubi softu, przeprowadzimy zamach na losowym, wyznaczonym przez zleceniodawcę pieszym, zadając mu cios badylem, bądź rozjeżdżając go naszym rumakiem ulic. Problem jednak w tym, że wszystkie te wytyczne i to co do jednego, zostały sklecone naprędce, bez użycia żadnej z dostępnych projektantom półkul mózgowych. We wszystkich działaniach zaczepnych, cel pojawia się w tej samej okolicy, a sama ich treść pozostaje niezmieniona. Jako goniec otrzymujemy jedynie trzy warianty miejsca docelowego. A towarzyszący nam cep w rajdach, rozbija się co rusz o identyczne barierki. Model jazdy zaprojektowany przez tych żółtodziobów, to prawdziwe zbutwiałe chujowisko, i niezliczona katorga, godna sterty karnych kutasów. I wcale nie rzucam słów na wiatr. Wehikułem prowadzi się tak ociężale, jakby za jego sterami stał Dżaba z rasy Hattów, skręca się nim tak, jakby znajdował się na skórce od banana zanurzonej w cukrze i zalanej po brzegi miodem, a hamowanie przysparza mu sporo kłopotów, nawet mimo ciągłego wciskania klawisza odpowiedzialnego za zwalnianie. Istny ukłon jednak należy się w stronę bęcwałów, odpowiedzialnych za system kolizji, który w tym badziewiu jest kamieniem młyńskim u szyi. Bowiem z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu, wyssanego zapewne z tyłka szefa, zadecydowano by zwiększyć i tak nikły realizm tej szmiry, zamieniając właściwości niewinnie wyglądających obiektów, na te absolutnej grozy i chaosu. Przez co, bez względu na posiadaną w danym czasie prędkość, gdy tylko zawadzimy, bądź lekko pukniemy naszym jednośladowcem o jakiś paproch, czy chociażby uliczne źródła światła, z siłą pędzącego słonia odbijamy się niczym piłeczki we Fliperach, jednocześnie doznając niezliczonych konwulsji. Niemniej jednak na osłodę kolejnych zmagań z niedorzeczną obsługą motoru, oraz równie kuriozalną fizyką, twórcy rozrzucili po całej mapie różne dobrodziejstwa, które po zebraniu, i oczywiście niezbędnym okrzyku euforii gwałcącym nam uszy, poprawiają kondycję naszego śmiałka, sprawność krążownika szos, oferują nieśmiertelność przez daną chwilę, bądź pozbywają się węszących funkcjonariuszy z danej strefy. Miasto Rokland Sjti, to miejsce zepsucia i wynaturzenia, w którym na autostradach i ulicach leżą środki bojowe, uczestnicy ruchu drogowego, wyłaniający się spod gęstej mgły, wpadają na siebie nawzajem, patrole policyjne blokują się na wszystkim co popadnie, a banda uzbrojonych po zęby bajkerów, wprowadzają swoje zasady strzelając bez pudła gnatami z precyzją chirurga, z wbitym w oczodół mikroskopem. I skoro przywołałem już temat policji, to warto coś o jej działaniach napomknąć. Otóż wraz z liczbą wykonywanych występków, rośnie też poziom zaangażowania mundurowych, niczym w takiej jednej, kompletnie zapomnianej przez świat serii gier, zaczynającej się na Grand, a kończącej na teft Ałto. Problem w tym, że dalsze czynności gliniarzy przy kolejnych gwiazdkach, ani na ćwierć cala się nie zmieniają, dzięki czemu nadal będą w nas słać wyłącznie jeden radiowóz na mile, wraz z towarzyszącym stróżem prawa, strzelającym na oślep. Jednak, kiedy tylko wypadniemy z naszego mustanga, nawet gdy ostatni wóz policyjny stoi od nas kilometry, odwrócony tyłem i z wyłączonym kogutem, niebiescy łapią nas w sidła bez mrugnięcia okiem, i wtrącają do komisariatu, nie tylko zabierając nam każdą zdobytą broń palną, ale też niwecząc nam wszystkie szanse na realizację konkretnie wykonywanej misji. A fiasko w tej fuszerce, sprowadza się do ponownego popierdalania w stronę lokum kierownika, zgarnięcia od niego fuchy w formie nieprzewijalnej katscenki, i ruszenia w kierunku miejsca zlecenia. Prócz komendy, szpitala, umożliwiającej nam za odpowiednią opłatą możemy przywrócić naszego drągala do życia, w nasze ręce zostaje oddany także warsztat samochodowy, w którym nie tylko pozbędziemy się wszelkich nabytych uszkodzeń, po wrzuceniu do puszki należnej daniny, ale także lub przede wszystkim, ulepszymy nasze cacuszko. Poza możliwością zmiany koloru danych podzespołów na czterdzieści osiem możliwych, zaoferowano nam także cały wachlarz możliwych do modyfikowania części. Od silnika, układu napędowego, przednich reflektorów, baku, rury wydechowej, a na zderzakach i felgach skończywszy. I o ile niektóre z tych patentów, jak chociażby niezbędne hamulce bez których chuja zdziałamy, mają faktyczny wpływ na nasz sprzęt i jego funkcjonalność, to prędko odkrywamy, że jak na rasową kaszankę przystało, reszta tych dodatków to swoisty wypełniacz, który istnieje tylko po to, by wycisnąć z naszego portfela pozostałe zaskórniaki. No kurwa genialne. Audiowizualna prezencja tej chałtury to napaść na nasze zmysły wzroku i słuchu. Nasz protagonista ciśnie swoim kijem tak, jakby chciał oderwać, bądź mocno nadwyrężyć swoje prawe ucho, bądź czaszkę. Postacie, u których poligonów jest jak na lekarstwo, podczas rozmowy stoją na baczność jakby byli na musztrze, i kłapią dziobem niczym mapety, modele tych spacerujących aparycją przypominają przejechanego przez tira szopa pracza. Roślinność wygląda jak wyjęta z odbytnicy flejtuchowatego cyklopa, a tekstury swoje lata świetności miały już dawno za sobą. Mamy też mgłę, która urwała się najpewniej z Cichych wzgórz, wykonane z kartonu bryki, które składają się na naszych oczach jak pierdolone autoboty, krew przypomina bardziej zastały koncentrat pomidorowy, a efekty podczas tarcia naszym czoperem o barierki, przywodzą na myśl skumulowany atak zimnych ogni. Za ciosem idzie także oprawa dźwiękowa. Pomijając niemelodyjne targanie o struny, zwane tutaj muzyką, oraz odgłosy uderzeń brzmiące jak zrzucona z dwunastego piętra wieżowca kserokopiarka, mamy wreszcie gwóźdź programu, czyli, galaktycznie, złą grę aktorską. I mimo iż aktorzy nie mieli zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu, jeśli chodzi o liczbę dialogów i ich jakość, to i tak ich sprzedanie udało się im koncertowo zjebać. Zresztą, zweryfikujcie to sami. Program jest tak nie do wiary wypełniony robactwem, że nie pomogłaby mu nawet cała zgraja deratyzatorów. Od niestałej liczby klatek na sekundę, które spada jak dropy u skrileksa, aż po ekrany wczytywania, które potrafią zamrozić grę, akrobatyczne krzątaniny, po wypadnięciu z naszej motorynki, czy inne większe, bądź mniejsze babole. Znajdujemy na swojej drodze lewitujące w powietrzu ciała z rozłożonymi kończynami. Taksówki, które tarasują nam drogę, chwilę później, oczywiście na naszych oczach, znikają w odmętach mgły. W jednej chwili, będziemy świadkami jak gapowicze z zaawansowanym pierdolcem, wjeżdżają na siebie bez krzty rozumu, tworząc istny chaos na trasie. Chwilę po zamknięciu okienka z wiadomością tracimy władanie nad motocyklem. Raz śledzony przez nas patałach zablokuje się na bilbordzie, nieprzerwalnie w niego wjeżdżając. Czasem spotkamy migające drzwi, które nie mogą się zdecydować czy chcą być przed, czy za ścianą budynku. Innym razem pojawia się dziura w matriksie, pozwalająca nam przeniknąć na chwilę przez nadjeżdżający automobil bądź krawężnik. Kiedy indziej, gdy wypadniemy z naszej pyrkawki, podczas gdy jakiś typ robi z naszej mordy ser fromage, dzielnicowi zabierają nas do posterunku, mimo iż nic nie przeskrobaliśmy. A atakujący nas zbiry na motorowerach, tracą swoją karetę, gdy tylko my podniesiemy się z ziemi. Widać, że najwięksi fachowcy urabiali się przy technikaliach po łokcie. Podsumowując, gra Outlaw Chopper to skurwielstwo, które nigdy nie powinno się ukazać. Od strony wizualnej, która trąci myszką, fabuły, zalatującej na dwie mile tandetą, wałkowanej do porzygu harówki, równie przyjemnej co podcieranie sobie dupy wycieraczką, sklejonych na pół gwizdka misji fabularnych, aż po aktorzenie rodem z duchowego następcy od eutechnyx, toporny model jazdy, wszechobecną tułaczkę, oraz wreszcie stabilność, i wcielony rój niedociągnięć oraz technicznych potknięć. Spędziłem nad tym kurestwem bite 10 godzin i 47 minut, i żałuję każdej straconej sekundy, włącznie z zakończeniem, notabene zjebanym na każdej możliwej płaszczyźnie, po którym to, ot tak, zostajemy przerzuceni z powrotem do gry, bez żadnych napisów końcowych, czy nawet gratulacji. Aż dziw bierze, że maczało w to palce takie wydawnictwo. Mało tego, autorom było aż tak wstyd za te szczochy, że lista płac, trwająca ponad 8 minut i ukryta w głównym meni, pokazuje każde nazwisko i stanowisko osobno na ponurym tle przez stulecia. Na rany Chrystusa, co poczynali sobie Ci czterej testerzy w trakcie swojej pracy? Wolałbym kręcić językiem w jelicie hipopotama, podczas gdy ten się wypróżnia, niż przesiedzieć chociażby minutę dłużej nad tą zniewagą. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:2015 Category:Seria 9